Kumoshitsuji
by WilliamSpearsLover
Summary: When Miyako Yamaguchi accidentally calls Claude's spiders stupid, she realizes how mad Claude can get. And Claude realizes his feelings for Miyako, which he tried to deny. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

After getting into a huge argument with Hannah, Miyako Yamaguchi decided to eat her lunch on the lawn. When she finished eating, she laid back and quickly fell asleep. Her eyes shot open when she felt something crawling on her arm. She looked down and saw a tarantula crawling up her arm. She screamed and slapped the spider away. As she jumped up she got a better look at the spider.

"I told Claude to keep a better eye on his spiders." she grumbled as she walked back to the house.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Claude making chocolate cake.

"Claude, didn't I tell you to keep a better eye on your stupid spiders?" she slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said this because she knew how much Claude cared for spiders.

"What did you say Miyako?" Claude turned and glared at her with anger burning in his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, it's j-just you know how much I hate sp-spiders a-and…" she stepped back when she noticed the anger in Claude's eyes increase, "a-and I'm going to stop t-talking and go to my room."

When Miyako turned to leave, Claude was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"L-look Claude, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, missy." He said as he walked towards her.

Every time Claude took a step forward, Miyako took a step back until she ran into the pantry door.

"Oh dear," Claude said as he put his hands on either side of her, "looks like you've got no place left to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so short. As I was writing it I thought that this would be a good cliff hanger. So please R&amp;R so I can improve my stories. Thanks. XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Look C-claude, I-I already said I was s-sorry."

"And I already said that sorry isn't good enough."

"I-if you don't move, I'll scream."

Miyako took a breath to scream but Claude slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Now what are you going to do?" Claude hissed

"Mmmph!" she said as she kneed him in the crotch, which sent him straight down to the floor. [1]

"You'll pay for that bitch."

Miyako ran as fast as she could to her room. Although she knew it would do no good, she shut and locked the door. When she started hearing footsteps approaching her door, she frantically tried to find somewhere to hide.

"Aha!" she whispered as the crawled under her bed.

"Young mistress," he said as he broke the door down, "Come out come out wherever you are. Oh well, I guess she's not in here." Claude shrugged his shoulders and pretended to leave in order to draw Miyako out.

Miyako rolled out from under the bed, sighed with relief and stood up. She dusted herself off as she walked towards her bathroom. Suddenly, a hand reached around and tightly covered her mouth. She struggled furiously.

"Now now young mistress, did you honestly think I would let you get away that easy?"

"Mmph mmph mmmmph." [2]

"Tch tch tch… you should know by now that people who insult my spiders don't go unpunished." he hissed in her ear as he pulled her backwards.

"Mmmmph mmmmmph mmmph!"

Claude wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist to keep her from struggling. Right before he reached her bed, he stopped.

"Now, shat do you think the punishment should be?"

Claude licked the shell of her ear when she didn't answer.

"Mmmph!" Miyako squealed as she tried to turn from him.

"Mistress, you know, it's very rude to ignore people."

When Miyako still didn't answer, he sighed and threw her on the bed.

"C-claude p-please don't d-do th-this." She said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Miyako, you must learn to take responsibility for you mistakes." he said as he started crawling towards her.

Before Miyako could react, Claude had already pinned her hands on either side of her.

"P-please, I-I'm really sor-."

But before she could finish, Claude's lips were on hers. Miyako struggled with all of her might, but she was not match for him.

* * *

><p>[1] This!<p>

[2] I was hoping.

**Sorry that it is still kind of short, but hey, at least it's a little longer. So please tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
